User-worn personal alert devices generally provide remote connectivity to a networked base station. In the event of an emergency, the user-worn personal alert device sends a signal to the base station, which directly or indirectly notifies emergency response personnel of the emergency. Some user-worn personal alert devices require the user to press a button or otherwise complete an action to send the signal. However, existing personal alert device cannot be used for providing a user instructions for moving to a desired location during an emergency and tracking the user's location within a building.
Accordingly, a need exists for a personal alert device that provides two-way communication functionality between a user and a building system or emergency response personnel, provides directions for guiding the user to a desired location, and provides location data to the emergency response personnel so that the user can be located within the building.